


Unexpected and Entirely Welcome

by Officer_Jennie



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [29]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Warring States Period (Naruto), a/o/b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie
Summary: "Izuna had never felt such relief at seeing the Nakano come into view."





	Unexpected and Entirely Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> The last of the old Izuna practice.

Izuna had never felt such relief at seeing the Nakano come into view. His limbs all but gave out as he reached its bank, collapsing to his hands and knees in the mud and crawling the last few inches necessary to dunk his head in the water. It was still a bit cold for spring, the night air crisp, but he let the water wash over his face as he gulped it down greedily.

Running days on end with no rest would be taxing on any shinobi, and stamina had never been his strong suit. As soon as he threw his head back out of the water he fell to his side, panting, trying his best to will the shaking light spots in his vision to fade. Exhausted or not, neutral territory or not, the Nakano was no place to rest. Home was still several miles to the north, and if his admittedly shaky memory at the moment was anything to go by a few Senju patrols had been spotted in this area recently.

That didn’t mean his body wanted to listen. Muscles spasming, what felt like training weights on his legs and arms, lungs dry and throat raw - everything in him screamed to rest just for a little while, just long enough to feel less like pudding and more like a person again.

 

His eyes slid shut before he could stop them, the last sounds he heard that night his own frantic heartbeat and the cricket song lulling him to sleep.

The first thing he noticed when he woke up was the mud caked on his face. He groaned as he rolled onto his back, wincing at the click of muscle knots and the popping of his back. When had he started waking up like his brother, a young man in an old man’s body?

A quick rinse in the river at least helped him wake up, the last of his rations munched down quickly as he hopped around putting his pants back on. Sword strapped to his back, clothes damp but in place, he stretched one final time before heading off at a more leisure pace into the woods.

He didn’t make it more than a couple meters past the tree line when he stopped midstep, pupils blown wide and head snapping to stare off towards his right. The scent of earth wasn’t out of place here, but something was off about it. Shifting his weight, Izuna frowned in the direction of the smell, not entirely sure why he wanted to find its source so badly - but he  _did_. It was alluring in a way he hadn’t ever encountered before, and without even realizing it he’d started off in the direction, pushing past some briars and having to pull the thorns out of his fingers with his teeth.

The closer he got, the more he understood why he needed to find whoever smelled like that. It had to be a person. An alpha who’d forgotten to take their suppressants, their scent musky and earthy and lightened by the aroma of flowers - and that scent hit Izuna  _just right_ , making his pace quicken as he got closer, wondering if perhaps he’d gotten lucky enough to stumble across a suitable mate out here in the middle of nowhere.

Maybe Madara and his ridiculous romantic beliefs were right, and soulmates did exist. How else could anyone explain such a situation?

Any thought of soulmates ground to a screeching halt once Izuna found the alpha he’d been tracking. At least the Senju had the decency to look as startled as Izuna felt, hair whipping around him as he turned around, eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar as they stared at each other.

How had he never noticed his scent before? In some corner of Izuna’s dazed mind, he knew it made sense: Madara had always been the one to face Hashirama in battle, and battlefields were too densely populated to smell one particular person, too laiden with the dead and dying to smell anything beyond the stench of war.

Out here, alone in the woods, nothing but the birds singing to drown out the beat in his chest, Izuna found it difficult to focus on anything else.

“Izuna-san, I didn’t…expect to see you out here.” Why the Senju sounded so nervous was certainly a question, but the curiosity for that was drowned out by why the Senju  _wasn’t attacking_. Izuna might be loathe to admit it, but he stood no chance against Hashirama - no one did, save maybe his brother, but he’d begun to suspect that even Madara wouldn’t live long if the Senju actually  _wanted_ to kill him.

He had no real answers for any suspicion involving the Senju and the war, but he certainly knew full well why that voice made him shiver now. It was a split second decision that had him sauntering forward, winding his arms around Hashirama’s neck and watching the open confusion written all over his features.

“Well, you’ve found me. Now what do you plan to do to me?” If it weren’t for the lust currently flooding his system, he might have cackled at the gobsmacked look his purring got him. At least the Senju took his hint rather quickly, and somewhere between finding himself pinned to a tree with large hands framing his hips as he ground back into a rather delicious bulge,  and swearing while a deep voice murmured in his ear, one hand working him through the ecstasy shaking him apart, Izuna had a single, quiet thought that maybe, just  _maybe_ his brother’s peace wasn’t all that bad an option after all - and that next time he’d show his sweet little alpha  _exactly_ how dangerous a weapon his body could be.


End file.
